An Unexpected Comfort
by TheSlackerestSlifer
Summary: Adaptation of JapaneseAnimeFreak16's fics "Comfort" And "Unexpected" Jaden is in a funk, and Chazz finds a way to get the old Jaden back, but it's rather unorthadox and maybe a bit scandalous. Takes place right before Jaden goes off to the other dimension. Rivalshipping GX . Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hello! I am very excited about this! This is an adaptation of two GX Rivalshipping fics by JapaneseAnimeFreak16. I have been given full permission to write this rewrite/adaptation. I love this pairing, and I hope JAF16, if you're reading this, that you enjoy, and thank you for giving me the opportunity to rewrite your stories.  
****And I hope that whomever else is reading this enjoys it as well. For better context, please read the original fics "Comfort" and "Unexpected". ANOTHER THING! Those of you following my Persona 3 fic, sorry for the lack of update, but I just have been bogged down with school work and then I got inspired to do this and just had to!  
****Anyway, enjoy! Smileyface heart**

Chazz didn't know whether to slap Jaden silly, or to comfort him. Of course, it was obvious he needed comfort, but Chazz was outraged that the brunette duelist would leave his friends- who all cared for him deeply- in a stage of such worry and anxiety. Not that HE was one of those friends...

But in any case, The boy In question was sitting on the couch in Chazz's renovated room, shivering periodically due to him having sat outside in a raging thunderstorm like a typical slifer idiot. Chazz walked over from where he had been standing with his arms crossed a few moments ago, and ventured a " If you're so cold... dry off some, you're dripping all over the place."

Jaden made no response, but continued to shiver. Chazz hated seeing the normally cheerful bubbly slifer full of such uncharacteristic angst. Even though he still considered them rivals, he had actually come to care for Jaden very much. He was one of the few people that ever really gave chazz the benefit of the doubt. He sighed, and picked up the towel Jaden had left untouched as he made his way to sit down next to his dueling rival. He sat for a few moments, before he hesitantly reached out, and started to dry Jaden's hair with a surprisingly gentle touch.

Jaden stiffened at the contact at first, before relaxing into what was most likely the first real comfort offered to him since his ordeal. Chazz continued to towel off Jaden's messy mop of two tone hair, all the while wondering what to say and how to say it. He usually wouldn't care about comforting anyone... but Jaden, he had painfully admitted to himself a while back, was different. Everything about him radiated just wholesome goodness. He was truly a unique personality.

And that personality was currently being suppressed. As the ebony haired slifer's thoughts wandered on, he let some words slip out of his mouth, unbidden.

" You know..." he started "you're really an idiot..." At this Jaden's shoulders tightened, expecting a searing reprimand from the king of bitter comments that was currently towelling his hair. Instead, he felt an arm snake gently around his front, pulling him into a warm embrace from behind. This caused Jaden's eyes to widen, as Chazz grumbled from behind him "You... had me worried" at this comment, Jaden shifted in Chazz's loose embrace to turn around and look the black slifer in the eye, visibly surprised. Chazz smiled a triumphant half smile upon seeing some light return to Jaden's previously empty gaze.

Chazz then continued, saying "You still aggravate me, don't get me wrong. But I know for a fact I don't hate you anymore. In fact... I may even like you. But don't get ahead of yourself." At this, a faint smile made its way onto Jaden's face. Maybe even the first one on his face in days. Chazz felt more triumphant with every indication that Jaden was regaining some sense of his former self.

He smirked, and removed his arm from where it was still loosely slung around Jaden.

"You look like you could use a hot drink, slacker. Feel free to take a shower or whatever in the meantime" Jaden blinked, and then nodded dumbly, still surprised at the compassion Chazz was exhibiting.

Chazz continued smirking, and made to stand up, but lost his balance as Jaden tried to stand up at the same time, their feet becoming tangled so that when one of them tried to take a step,they collectively teetered as a unit... and crashed back on the on the sofa behind them, Chazz and Jaden backwards, landing so that Chazz was pressed up against Jaden underneath him. Chazz had squinted his eyes shut for the impact, but upon hearing a gasp from below him, he slowly opened his eyes and raised up his body so that he was hovering over Jaden. Once his eyes were open, he became painfully aware of their configuration. Chazz was on top of Jaden, with his arms on either side of his head. His knee had forced itself in between Jaden's legs, and Chazz was practically straddling one of Jaden's legs, the boy in question's face wearing an expression of shock mixed with the presence of a light blush. His eyes were wide, conveying the most emotion they had in days. Chazz spluttered, unsure of what to do, and attempted to move to scramble off of Jaden, but in the process his knee that was squeezed tightly in between Jaden's barely open legs created an unintended friction, which elicited a hiss from the brunette under the the now flushing ebony haired boy. Chazz, upon hearing Jaden's hiss, abruptly stopped his motion.

"S-sorry!" Chazz exclaimed. Jaden was was squinting beneath Chazz, his area between his legs having just been stimulated on accident.

Chazz only realized that it wasn't pain he had cashed his rival when he noticed the boy's flush deepen.

As Jaden opened his eyes, his gaze connected with the ebony haired boy's above him... and Chazz found that they became locked in a staredown. Jaden's eyes and face were filled with a range of emotions. Both boy's heart rates quickened as their gazes stayed connected, the air around them charging up with this sense of anticipation and heavy implications. The atmosphere felt almost tangible Their gazes were searching, breathing heavy, air

heated.

Chazz's heart was pounding in his chest, and on instinct alone, he leaned down, eyes screwed shut, and planted a firm kiss on the lips of an astounded Jaden. It only lasted about two seconds, but when Chazz pulled away, Jaden's eyes were alive with astounded excitement and his cheeks were full of color, his breathing quick. Chazz found that he wanted more of that. He wanted the old Jaden back. He'd never say so out loud, but he really did want Jaden to be happy. He couldn't stand seeing Jaden so empty. And if he had the power to bring life back into Jaden's eyes, he was willing to do what it took. Even if that involved... kissing. So,in one moment, he decided to lean down and capture Jaden's lips again This time, Jaden actually responded. To Chazz's surprise, Jaden reached his arm up around Chazz's neck and pulled Chazz closer. Chazz didn't fully comprehend why they were doing this... and he was sure Jaden didn't understand it either- but he decided he didn't care. As he and Jaden parted again, he reluctantly admitted to himself that he was enjoying this... Jaden underneath him was something he could get used to. Jaden apparently didn't mind it too much either, because he made to sit up, reaching out towards Chazz, but he let out a surprised "Aahh!" and stopped abruptly, squinting his eyes shut as the movement caused more friction between Chazz's knee and the area between his legs. Chazz noticed Jaden's reaction, being much sharper than the brunette and much wiser to what was happening to Jaden than even Jaden was, and got a devious idea. Since Jaden seemed to be feeling at least some better, Chazz decided- why not mess with him a little?  
So with a smirk on his face, he said in a patronizing voice: "What is it, Slacker?" Jaden opened his eyes and looked up and Chazz with a flushed face, and a tinge of what Chazz would describe as arousal flitting through his eyes(they had warmed up considerably, shining with heated emotions that were unfamiliar to a boy as innocent as himself.) Chazz then continued. "You seem... agitated. I wonder why?" As he issued this last statement, the fact that he was playing coy was evidenced by the exaggerated sarcasm in his low sultry voice. The black slifer, still wearing a devious smirk, had punctuated the sentence with the motion of the knee that was in between Jaden's legs.  
Upon feeling more stimulation being administered to his crotch, Jaden's cheeks became an uncanny shade of red and he whimpered out a "Ch-Chazz wha... s-stop it..."  
The pale boy he was addressing felt a thrill- those were the first words Jaden had said in days!  
Chazz thought that that was a good indication that he should continue.  
Oh sure, Jaden had said "stop", but Chazz could tell what the brunette duelist really wanted was for Chazz to stop teasing him. Which did not necessarily mean he had to stop entirely. In fact, he had no inclination whatsoever to halt his method of rekindling Jaden's bubbly nature.  
He growled out a "Hmm, no I don't think I will..." Before leaning down again and planting kisses on Jaden's neck, sucking and then gazing the sensitive skin with his teeth.  
Jaden gasped at the sensation, and squirmed a little, slowly coming to realize that the feelings he was experiencing were that of a sensual nature. He was...aroused?  
Chazz, on the other hand, knew for a fact that Jaden was becoming aroused. He could feel evidence of this periodically sticking him in the knee. He himself was feeling surprisingly into all this- horny, even. Jaden was becoming much more delicious than he ever thought would have been possible.

Chazz detached himself from the neck of the adorable brunette beneath him... wait since when did Jaden become "adorable'? Ah whatever. Think later.

Jaden now.

Chazz detached himself, but only to reattach himself firmly to Jaden's lips. This time, Chazz figured he had nothing to lose, and flicked his tongue along Jaden's closed lips.

Jaden let out a squeak of surprise at the unfamiliar sensation, but opened his mouth clumsily after Chazz had prompted him by sucking on his lower lip and grazing it with his teeth.  
The black slifer smirked internally in satisfaction- glad Jaden was enjoying himself. He extended his tongue into Jaden's warm mouth, trying to engage the tongue of the brunette boy. Upon the contact, a tiny moan came from Jaden, who was enjoying the friction between their tongues and the sensation it created.

Chazz felt a jolt go through him at the sound of Jaden's moans, and at their tongues meeting so sensually.  
As he felt Jaden growing more confident in their kiss, so too grew Chazz's desire to continue. He found that the experience of kissing his rival was... intriguing, to say the least.

And although Jaden's motions were timid and inexperienced, they were so uniquely HIM.  
Chazz was enjoying himself much more than he cared to admit.  
He felt himself growing aroused as Jaden reached one hand up, entangling it in Chazz's inky black hair, and timidly reaching the other one up to grab a fistful of Chazz's shirt. The ebony haired duelist took this as an indication that more of the ebullient, cheerful Jaden that he missed was returning.

He made to pull away, but Jaden, in a surprising gesture, pulled Chazz back down into a sloppy kiss, before letting go.  
Chazz pulled away, dumbstruck, feeling suddenly much more aroused than he had before, and looked down into Jaden's face.

What he saw there was by any definition, erotic.

The boy's innocent face was painted with an expression of need. Eyes half lidded, lips parted- panting heavily, cheeks red.  
Chazz couldn't help but wonder, then, that if merely what he had done so far was enough to get Jaden to this state...  
Then how would he react to more? Chazz was determined to find that answer out for himself.  
Then, a breathy "Chazz I.. ohh d-don't stop..."shattered Chazz's reverie, and went straight to his lower region, sparking a shock throughout him.

Chazz smirked with a dangerously sexy look in his eyes, meeting Jaden's imploring gaze and causing him to writhe in anticipation. "Hmm Slacker, you seem to like all this... care to tell me why?"

Jaden merely groaned and muttered "You're.. I- Ahh uhhh..." he trailed off, squinting his eyes shut and moaning as Chazz started to rub his knee up and down again.

"I'm what? Jaden, if you having something to say about me then say it" Chazz taunted. He was having too much fun- the brunette was more fun to play with than he would have ever anticipated.  
Jaden was still making the attempt to talk, despite his growing arousal. His voice came out, low and laced with timid lust, a more erotic product than Chazz would have thought Jaden was capable of producing. "Ch-Chazz you're... too sexy for... mmm I..." he panted, blinking up at Chazz, desperately trying to find the right words.  
Chazz chuckled. "Hmm well I suppose that's good enough... for a slacker."

He then winked at the boy underneath him, smirking deviously.

Jaden was less focused on his angst now, and more focused on what Chazz had to offer. The duelist in question was all too happy to continue, but he wanted to make things more interesting. So he got out of the configuration they were in currently, sliding backwards and placing both of his legs in between Jaden's(which had opened up considerably since this whole ordeal had begun) before sitting up on his knees, pulling Jaden with him into the semi-standing position...  
and then crashing backwards again onto the sofa(this time, intentionally)

Since Chazz was already in between Jaden's legs, the furiously blushing boy wound up on top of the devilishly smirking black haired duelist, straddling him in what the brunette found to be a very suggestive and embarrassing position. His eyes were wide in shock, and he let out a "Ch-Chazz what are you-Ahh! Sh-shit, don't do that!" The "that" to which the mortified boy was referring, was Chazz having interrupted Jaden by bucking his hips up into the other boy's, rubbing their now fairly mutual and evident erections firmly together.  
Chazz laughed. "I'll do what I want to you, Slacker." He wanted to see just how far he could push the flushing boy on top of him.

Apparently, it was just the right thing to say because he felt Jaden's boner twitch against his own.  
"And... what's that, Chazz?" Jaden asked. He didn't sound scared. In fact, it seemed to Chazz like his rival was gaining confidence. There was a slight playful edge to Jaden's inquiry- the first time he'd sounded alive in a while. Chazz celebrated this triumph by giving Jaden a none-too-subtle once over, and saying in a sultry voice: "Hmm care to find out for yourself, or are you gonna be a typical slacker and make me do all the work for you?"  
In response, Jaden actually smiled a kind of... sexy half smile, before saying in a low voice: "Well it doesn't matter to me, Chazz, as long as I'm having... fun." The boy then winked dramatically and maybe even... giggled?  
Chazz was ecstatic(not to mention dumbfounded by this mysterious sexy side of his rival.)  
Jaden was acting like his old self! Chazz smirked triumphantly and pulled Jaden down into another kiss, wasting no time in turning it into another steamy, open-mouthed ordeal.  
Jaden leaned into the kiss, eager for more, and in the process he unintentionally rocked his hips against Chazz's, eliciting a surprised moan from the black haired duelist.

Did Jaden do that on purpose? Chazz responded with a grinding of his own hips against the boy's above him. Jaden let out an "Ahh!" and pulled away just enough to hover over Chazz, a needy look on his face- the lust in his eyes evident after their steamy kiss. "Mm Chazz?"

"Slacker, shut up and let's have some... 'fun' already." At this, Chazz bucked up his hips into Jaden's, yet again eliciting a squeak from the boy, and causing him to sit up rapidly. "B-but.. what do I do?" Jaden panted, obviously unsure, despite how horny he was at this point.

Chazz raised an eyebrow.

Was his rival really so clueless?

"Well, you could start by..." Chazz trailed off as he placed his slender hands on either side of Jaden's hips, prompting him to start grinding back and forth, creating a delicious friction.

Jaden leaned his head back and moaned softly- like a sigh- before placing his hands on Chazz's chest and taking over the motion for himself. "Mm, like this, Chazz?"

Chazz closed his eyes and breathed out an "Ohh yes... just like that... only faster. And harder..."

The brunette complied, eliciting another breathy moan from Chazz, while Jaden's breathing increased from the exertion.

"Mmm yes, heh, Slacker, you're not half bad when you follow directions" Chazz breathed. His hard-on was getting painful, so he stopped Jaden's humping and said to him "You're much more attractive than you know."

The comment slipped out in the heat of the moment, surprising both Jaden and Chazz.  
Why did he say that?

He found he didn't care at the moment, as long as he didn't have to stop.  
Chazz didn't even give Jaden time to respond to the uncharacteristic comment, because he swiftly slid his hands up Jaden's sides, caressing them. This distracted Jaden heavily, and he let at a moan at the contact of Chazz's thumb with one of his nipples.

Chazz smirked at how easily distracted Jaden was, before removing his hands from Jaden's shirt and attacking the boy's slifer red jacket, pushing it off part of the way- as much as he could before, with the cooperation of a surprisingly eager Jaden, they cast the jacket to the floor. It was closely followed by Jaden's shirt, which Chazz yanked off. He was then still for a moment, taking his rival in.

The brunette's nickname did not suit him at all. Chazz took in a toned, tan torso that did not befit the title of "slacker." Jaden was hot!

Chazz felt a throb in his already tight pants, his arousal growing with every moment he took to gaze at Jaden.

Not to mention the titillating sight of the slifer's facial expression.

Jaden was lost in lust, an emotion obviously new to the boy, but one he wore so well.

Jaden flushed upon noticing Chazz's hungry gaze, and then said "Hey, stop ogling me... Unless I uh..." At this, Jaden looked away, embarrassed. Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Unless you what, Slacker?"  
"Unless..." Jaden slowly moved his hands up Chazz's sides, trailing his fingers teasingly.

"Unless I get to ogle you, too..."

This sent a shiver through Chazz. Damn, who knew such an idiot could turn on The Chazz so much?

"Is that what you want? Hehe deal, Slacker" Chazz said, putting his arms over his head to allow Jaden to slide off his dark turtleneck with ease. Chazz then watched Jaden's expression, smirking when a flicker of desire flitted through those chocolate brown orbs.

"Like what you see, Slacker?"

Jaden nodded dumbly, licking his lips.

Chazz chuckled darkly, before connecting their gazes and saying in a low, thrilling voice: "Shall we continue this in the bedroom?"  
Jaden started, some of the lust clouding his face drifting away momentarily. His face then relaxed into a half smile, before he leaned down and breathed hotly into Chazz's ear "I wouldn't have expected such cheesy lines from 'The Chazz'"  
Chazz smirked, glad to see Jaden was still open to his proposition.  
"How about you get your ass upstairs, then, so we can cut back on the talking and crank up... the..." he trailed off as Jaden had hopped off of him, and was walking over to the stairs. He turned around once he had gone up a few steps, his compact body moving fluidly, Chazz following him all the way with his hungry gaze until the brunette turned around and winked, before waving Chazz to follow.

Who knew Jaden, of all people, could be so... seductive? Chazz chuckled, shaking his head, before strolling up the stairs to meet Jaden, gazing him in the eyes the whole way. Once they were face to face... Chazz felt his heartbeat quicken. The air regained that electric charge it had had when this ordeal first began... Jaden was staring up into the taller boy's eyes searchingly. The moment hung in the air- breathless and exciting- before the two boys simultaneously leaned towards one another to share one kiss.

It quickly deepened, their tongues meeting almost immediately in a sensual dance, the contact eliciting throaty moans from both boys.

But it was Jaden, surprisingly, who escalated things further by trailing his hand, light as a feather, down Chazz's muscled torso before letting it rest tantalizingly on Chazz's belt buckle. Jaden tugged on the buckle once, then pulled away from the kiss, smiling with a devious glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

He then grabbed Chazz by the arm, and pulled the dumbfounded ebony haired duelist all the way up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom.

**AN: there will be a chapter two, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden tugged Chazz by the arm all the way up the rest of the stairs and into the upstairs bedroom.  
"Hey, slow down, Slacker... why so eager?"  
Jaden responded, not with words, but by releasing Chazz's arm and sauntering over to the opulent bed in the middle of the room, flopping onto it in a childish fashion.

Jaden then situated himself so that he was practically posing, propped up on his elbow, for the pale boy watching him with a hungry stare.

He smiled at Chazz, an alive look in his eyes and a flush on his cheeks. "You know, Chazz..." Jaden began. "I'm not as dumb as you think. Even I know what 'taking this to the bedroom' means!"

The brunette then giggled, and winked playfully at a dumbstruck Chazz. Was Jaden really okay with all of this?

His eagerness was an unexpected factor. One that Chazz was actually quite thankful for.

He couldn't stop now for anything.

He WANTED Jaden... and badly, if the tightness in his pants was any indication.

So, with what Jaden considered a devastatingly sexy smirk on his face, Chazz strode towards the lounging boy on the bed.

"Oh you know, do you? Just how much do you think you know...? Last time I checked, you were the biggest virgin in the whole of duel academy." Chazz smirked down at Jaden, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised for emphasis.

A blush lit up Jaden's face as he pouted, eyebrows furrowed in a disgruntled fashion.

"I know enough!" he insisted petulantly.

Chazz then closed the remaining distance between them, crawling on top of Jaden, and grumbling

"Well then you can't claim ignorance and blame me for anything that happens..."

aden's eyes widened and his blush deepened as he stuttered shyly "Well I... uh...-"Shh- Slacker don't worry about it. You're cute when you're quiet."

At this, Chazz smirked deviously down at a gawking Jaden.

"H-hey!" he tried to protest, but before he could get another word in, Chazz crashed their lips together in a forceful kiss, shoving his tongue into the willing mouth of the brunette beneath him.

Chazz felt Jaden let out a throaty moan, before kissing him back with the most confidence and tenacity yet. It seemed Jaden was a quick learner- ironic considering his idiotic nature in regards to school work.  
But the boy in question had taken to all of this with surprising readiness.

Chazz was glad. He loved the taste of Jaden, and devoured him fiercely, happy to have been given the "ok" to take things to the next level.

Chazz felt Jaden moving underneath him, and moaned in satisfaction when what felt like Jaden's legs wrapped around his hovering hips, creating a much-needed contact that elicited noises of pleasure from both boys.

Chazz was surprised(not to mention aroused) even further when Jaden began to circle his hips experimentally against Chazz's own. Chazz parted the kiss, panting and moaning out breathily, "Shit, Slacker I- ahh!"

Jaden, it seemed, was full of surprises. He had instigated the abrupt end to Chazz's statement by yanking the black Slifer down by the hips his legs encircled, ending any space that there had been between them prior.

After the impact, their gazes connected, and Jaden said sardonically, "Shh, Chazz... you're cute when you're quiet" before winking at the astounded boy above him. "Plus..." Jaden continued, "This is the best I've felt.. in days... please don't stop!"

Chazz found he was all too happy to comply.

In a flurry of motion, Chazz untangled himself from Jaden's legs and slid down the boy's compact frame until he was on level with his belt buckle. Jaden eyed him curiously the whole way, eyes clouded with lust.

Chazz took a moment to appreciate how delicious the brunette looked before he grabbed hold of the belt buckle, unfastening it before flicking his gaze up to meet Jaden's.

"May I?" he inquired of the flushing boy, who nodded dumbly in response.

Chazz smirked before yanking off the pants in one go, throwing the offending garmet to the floor and freeing Jaden's erection.

The boy in question squirmed nervously upon being fully exposed in front of his rival, but soon was distracted at the sight of Chazz standing up on his knees and removing his own pants.

Chazz continued smirking as he dropped the pants to the floor, loving how Jaden's curious gaze hungrily swept over him.

He then took the opportunity to take in his rival. He whistled lowly, appreciating the view. "Damn, Slacker..."

Jaden blushed furiously, before muttering, "S-same to you, Chazz..."

Chazz chuckled darkly, before reaching down and ever so lightly beginning to stroke Jaden where he wanted it most.  
The Slifer red squeaked in absolute shock, having been caught off guard. Chazz merely smirked.

"That sure caught your attention. Now that I've got it..." Chazz slunk down, until he was eye-level with Jaden's hard-on.

"Chazz what are yo- OHH! ahh! Wha- mm stop tha- I mean, no don't stop, I... mmph."

Jaden's reaction to Chazz taking the brunette duelist into his mouth in one go was, in Chazz's opinion, priceless.

Internally, he smiled while he started to suck and bob his head, wanting the innocent brunette above him to experience the most pleasure he ever had in his life.

Jaden's moans were, at this point, frequent and rather noisy. And Chazz loved them.

They were intoxicating and gratifying, arousing even.

Chazz continued his ministrations, Jaden writhing in pleasure beneath him.  
He was beyond words, panting and moaning, Chazz's name on his lips.

The dark haired boy couldn't take it anymore- the noises Jaden was making were going straight to his lower abdomen, further fueling his erection.

He slid off of Jaden, causing the boy to open his eyes, and stare at Chazz with a lust-filled expression.

Chazz smiled a half-smile at the boy lying on his back.  
He then crawled on top of Jaden again, capturing those soft lips in another steamy kiss.

When they parted, panting, Chazz brought his face next to Jaden's ear and grumbled huskily, "Are you ready for more, Slacker?"  
He then grazed his rival's ear, biting it gently. The Slifer red let out a low moan, before nodding wordlessly, and without hesitation.

Chazz smirked.

"Are you sure?" he taunted.

Jaden squirmed, nodding again in response, panting, eyes squinted shut and a blush painted on his face- the picture of arousal.

"So..." Chazz began, tickling Jaden's ear with his hot breath, "You're saying it's alright with you if I fuck your lights out?"

He breathed out this inquiry hotly, the lust evident in his voice. It elicited a mixture of a gasp and a moan from the brunette boy who, just an hour ago had been lost in his own sorrow.

Now, he was on his back, exposed, under his dueling rival, basking in emotions he had never experienced prior.

Chazz knew that there would be a lot of questions after this, not only for him from Jaden... but for Jaden from him.

But the both of them were beyond caring at that point. They both felt like, now that this was happening, that they had been waiting for it forever.

So, in a moment of decision, Jaden choked out a "Y-yes... Do it."

Chazz found, that in that moment, there was nothing that he would rather do.

So, the black-haired duelist planted an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on Jaden's lips, before he scrambled off of him and started rummaging around.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, producing a bottle of lotion from a drawer. As much of a hinderance as it seemed, it would be necessary. So with lotion in hand, Chazz crawled back on the bed, Jaden gazing longingly at him the whole way. "You ready for this, Slacker?" Chazz whispered as he finished rubbing himself down with lotion.  
Jaden merely nodded in response, so Chazz prompted him to roll over onto his hands and knees, breathing "It's gonna hurt, but trust me, before it's over, you won't even care."  
And with that, he slowly pushed into Jaden, the brunette hissing loudly in as Chazz let out a sigh at the heat all around him. Damn, it was so good.  
"You good, Slacker?" he panted, wanting to assure that his rival was alright. The boy in question simply grunted out a "Just do it already Chazz! M-move!"

Chazz complied happily, sliding in and out slowly, reveling in the feeling of Jaden. He moaned loudly, amazed that they were where they were, and turned on by the surreal nature of it all.  
Jaden, below him, was panting, starting to get used to the feeling of Chazz moving inside him. He groaned in pleasure and pain, but that was nothing compared to the sparks he felt when Chazz hit the exact right spot inside him, making him cry out and lose himself in the feelings swarming his body.

Chazz took this as an indication to go even faster, rocking the brunette duelist beneath him. Oh how the sounds Jaden was making were driving him to the edge.

Jaden gasped and moaned "Oh, Ch-Chazz I... nng please... more!"

The black slifer complied, reaching a hand around to pump Jaden's cock steadily in rythem with their thrusts. It was too much for Jaden to handle, and he cried out shortly after, screaming Chazz's name in ecstasy as he came.

Chazz loved how Jaden had cried out his name, and it was enough to send him over the edge shortly thereafter, his thrusts becoming erratic as he moaned Jaden's name lowly, coming inside the brunette.

They collapsed, panting, in a heap on the very disheveled looking bed.

"So.. how was that... Slacker?" Chazz panted, pulling out of Jaden and lying next to him.  
Jaden situated himself so that he was looking Chazz in the eye and said "Chazz... I... it was... " He shook his head, trailing off, unable to find the right words.

Chazz only chuckled and, in a surprising gesture, pulled Jaden closer, whispering "You're too cute for your own good" and kissing him on the head gently.

Jaden's eyes widened, before his face broke into a smile and he let his eyes slide shut. He snuggled closer to the black haired duelist next to him, loving how it felt to be next to him. "Hey Chazz...?" Jaden yawned. Chazz grunted in response.

"I... thank you. To be honest... I've liked you for a long time, but... you didn't seem to like me at all... but now I know. That helps. A lot... so I-

mmph!" Jaden was silenced by a sudden kiss to the lips from Chazz, who pulled away whispering. "Slacker... you're an idiot. And I wouldn't have you any other way." And with that he pulled Jaden into an uncharacteristically tender embrace, whispering into Jaden's toussled two tone hair, "I liked you first..."  
Jaden only smiled, letting his eyes slide shut, warmed to the core by the unexpected comfort he found in Chazz's arms.  
And as for whatever happened next, he had a feeling he wouldn't be facing it alone, even if he tried.


End file.
